


Caught

by GaleandRandy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy





	Caught

_**Caught**_  
[](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/149989.html)  
**TITLE:** Caught  
**WARNINGS:** Sex  
**A/N: Thanks to my beta and friend [](http://sunshinyday5762.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sunshinyday5762.livejournal.com/)**sunshinyday5762** for going above and beyond the normal duties with this one.  
** For Original theme #9 Season One With A Twist: Middle of the Night Sex at Deb's Amnesty Challenge  
(If you see any typos please let me know because I added a few things after it was betad)  


### 

 

Caught

 

"You don't have to walk me in," Debbie protests as I hop out of the jeep.

 

I pocket my keys and follow her up the porch steps anyway. "You said Vic is volunteering overnight at the hospice. It wouldn't be right if I let you walk into a dark house after midnight."

 

Deb pretends to check her watch. "It's just now midnight and there's a light on upstairs, something I'm sure you didn't miss when we pulled up."

 

"Maybe I should go shut that off for you?"

 

She turns around as soon as she steps inside and places her hand on my chest. "You know the rules, no tricks after midnight."

 

"I'm just trying to help out your electric bill."

 

"Feed that shit to someone who doesn't have my Italian taste buds," she snaps, moving her hands to her hips. Debbie gives me a look that reminds me of the same one she gave when she caught me and Mikey sneaking back in his bedroom window after a night of clubbing.

 

I step back a little and debate whether or not this is even worth giving Debbie what I know she wants. It's not like I haven't been here after midnight before, she just didn't catch me sneaking in the window that one time. Fuck was Justin hot that night! I had to gag him with my underwear to keep him quiet as I fucked him. He loved it, loved that I was forcing him to smell and taste me while I pounded his tight ass.

 

"Well, since you're not coming in, I'll say goodnight. I've got an all-night marathon of Mary Tyler Moore to watch."

 

Deb knows she's tempting me, basically telling me that we won't have to worry about her listening in on us. "We're friends," I tell her, putting my hand up on the door before she can close it.

 

"Well, I didn't give him permission to have a friend over on a school night," she replies smugly, beginning to shut the door again.

 

"He's not a trick," I mumble, throwing my foot into the crack.

 

Thankfully, she says nothing to accompany the proud grin on her face as she opens the door wide and motions to the staircase.

 

On the first stair I hear music playing; it's not too loud but it's clear and as the song changes it becomes even clearer. I guess I don't have to wonder what happened to that fucking mixed CD I've been looking for. The little shit stole it and I'd bet that he's fantasizing about me fucking him over the sofa last week while it played. Given that the music hasn't been turned down, it must mean that he hasn't realized that Debbie's home from her shift. Even better, he doesn't have any idea I'm here. Oh, he's going to be surprised all right.

 

I step up to Justin's door and imagine what's going on behind the door. I almost fling the thing open, because lets face it, it'd be hilarious to watch him flip out thinking its Debbie walking in on him. But I'll save that for another time. I know this door handle and if you turn it really slow to the right before lifting and turning it to the left, it'll unlock itself. I want to know exactly what Justin looks like touching himself when he thinks he's alone in the house and free to be as naughty as he wants.

 

I wait for the song to pick up it's pace again so it'll hide any noise I might make. When I finally get the handle turned and start to open the door, it creaks. Hasn't Deb ever heard of WD-40? I hold my breath and wait to hear Justin's voice or the sound of his feet stumbling around, but the only thing I hear is music and the rhythmic squeak of bedsprings. I throw caution to the wind, push the door open enough so I can slip inside and quietly close it behind me.

 

I look over at Justin. Blood rushes to my dick so fast that I'm forced to suck in a deep breath and almost ruin everything when I hear how loud I am.

 

I've seen Justin finger himself, I've seen him jack off, and I've seen Justin in practically every sexual position that can be taught. I don't know how I missed this one. It's a simple position. I can tell his arm is straining a little, but it's not anything I've ever instructed or seen him do for me.

 

Justin's thighs are spread wide; his head is turned toward the window, right arm slung across his back, fingers jamming in and out of his ass, left hand pumping his cock. His shoulders and knees completely support him while he swivels his body, stretching his asshole around his pointer and middle finger.

 

I know that however I make him aware of my presence it's going to freak him out and I might not ever see him exactly like this again, but I need to fuck him. Right now.

 

I keep my voice quiet and speak his name, "Justin."

 

He removes the fingers from his ass so fast I don't even get a glimpse inside of him before he's on his back and covering his dick. He blinks rapidly at me and shrieks, "Brian!"

 

I wasn't going to make fun of him, but his face is changing expression so rapidly I really have no choice but to laugh. He doesn't know if he should be embarrassed, angry, relieved, turned on or...

 

"What, what are you doing here?" he asks, settling on curious.

 

I turn and lock the door while replying, "I gave Deb a ride home."

 

"So what? You thought you'd come up and say hi?"

 

I grab my dick and smile at the little shit. "Hi."

 

∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴

 

Justin's drool and hot breath left an oval of wetness on his pillow under his open lips and the sweat dripping down from his shoulders, neck and face had sprinkled the sheets below him. I've added my own saliva to the spot from kissing and licking his eager mouth, traces of lube, pre-come and my sweat joining his on the sheets he clenches between his fingers.

 

He can't say a complete sentence when I take him like this; shoving him down into the mattress by keeping my hand between his shoulder blades, his thighs open wide with my legs spread in between his, my other hand playing with his balls instead of his cock. He mumbles, moans and grunts words that all sound like the same thing to me. _Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me._ Who knows? Maybe that is all he's saying.

 

He tried to be quiet when I first slipped inside of him, but now he's lost all touch with reality and consequence. I've kept the tempo of my thrusts to a minimum, letting him feel the edge of release and bringing him back before he can escape into it. He hates it and craves more of it all at the same time. I can tell it confuses his body because I feel him fighting with himself, wanting to take over, wanting to stroke himself off but knowing that it's better if he doesn't.

 

I pull out of him, his ass clenching around my cock head to keep me inside of him. He whimpers when I leave him but sighs contently as I turn him on his back and thrust inside of him again. I crawl forward, trying to get as deep inside of him as I can and he braces his arms on the headboard so he can push down onto me.

 

"Fuck me."

 

There's no guessing at what Justin's said this time. I fold his legs up against his chest and he squeaks into my mouth as I kiss the pain away.

 

∴ ∴ ∴ ∴ ∴

 

Debbie's shift wasn't supposed to end until two, and last I spoke to Brian, he was going to Babylon with the boys. I had decided to spend a quiet night at home studying and then studying myself. I've been trying to build up my stamina and had reached a new record tonight when Brian came in.

 

He scared me to death. I wanted to be mad at him for just walking in my room unannounced and felt really embarrassed that he found me in the position I was in. But as soon as he grabbed his erection through his tight black jeans, all I could think about was how badly I wanted his dick in my ass.

 

Now all I can think about is how bad I want to come. It's been almost two hours since I first started fingering myself and I want him to make me come. I don't know how he can move so fast inside of me and still breathe. When I break apart, it feels like he moves in slow motion and every centimeter of my body inside and out is touching him. I come exactly how he wanted me to, all over my chest, so he can smooth it into my skin when he collapses on top of me, shaking and coming silently.

 

He doesn't stay inside me for more than a minute afterward, but that minute is more than anyone else gets from him. I'm exhausted. I have to wake up for school in only a few hours. I know he's going to leave so I let my eyes close when he gets up from the bed. I hear him slip off the condom, throw it in the trash and flick the lamp off.

 

I get my second surprise of the night when the bed dips beneath his weight once again.

 

"Scoot over," he demands gruffly.

 

I do, all the way over to edge, giving him as much space as possible so he doesn't rethink the idea and drive home. I keep my eyes closed, waiting for him to adjust his body against mine. He finally does and I start to drift off to sleep when he mumbles something I don't catch at first. "What?" I ask.

 

"Go shut off _my_ CD. I can't sleep with music on," he whispers in my ear.

 

I stumble out of the bed, feeling like a total idiot. It's one thing for Brian to catch me fingering myself but a completely different thing for him to catch me stealing from him, _again_. He doesn't seem too upset since he's smiling and even makes more room for me when I get back in the bed beside him.

 

END


End file.
